Día de navidad
by miharu vargas
Summary: Furihata compra un regalo para Akashi, como para la celebración de navidad. Lo único que cambia es que la Generación de los milagros, quieren ver a su capitán sonrojado, colocando en cuenta un plan con muérdago por toda la casa de Ryota. /Fail summary,/ un pequeño y corto de Aokuro /


_**Hola~ aquí les dejo un regalito de navidad(?) FuriAka~ ne~ eso si ojala les guste aunque la Kiseki no sedai va a andar haciendo de las suyas~**_

_**KNB no me pertenece TT-TT**_

* * *

Furihata estaba de lo mas vuelto loco en las compras a última hora, el tenía que haberle hecho caso a Kuroko cuando le había dicho que lo debía hacer con tiempo. Y ahora se encontraba en ese estado. Metido en un atraco en medio de una estúpida fila que no avanzaba. Dios porque tuvo que esperar a último momento para comprar el regalo a Akashi.

-Por favor que se apure-se movía nervioso en su lugar.

En eso su celular comienza a sonar, trata de no tomarlo en cuenta, pero como a la tercera vez decide contestar.

-Diga?

-_Furihata-kun, en donde te encuentras?-_se escucha una voz calmada al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, estoy en una fila en la tienda-responde el castaño, con tranquilidad.

_-Le hizo caso a Kagami-kun… bueno em…lo estaré esperando en la esquina, aunque faltan unas horas para la fiesta, debería apurarse-_le dice la voz al otro lado.

-No tuve que hacerle caso a Kagami, jeje lo siento Kuroko, pero tenias razón…-suspira pesado y mira que faltaban dos personas para que le tocara pagar-En donde me esperaras?

-_Sabes donde está la confitería…estoy con Murasakibara-kun aquí justo en la esquina de la intercepción-_Responde Kuroko, con un tono sorprendido-_T-te dejo, que parece que Murasakibara-kun se acaba de comprar una montaña de dulces_

Cortan la llamada al otro lado y el castaño queda con un tic nervioso el solo hecho de imaginar al gigante de Yousen con esa montaña de caramelos y a la pobre sombra de Seirin echo un problema. Bueno sea como sea vería ese estado así que eso le entraba a preguntarse qué pasaría con él. De hecho cargando un montón de dulces igual que ambos chicos de la generación de los milagros.

No más de dos minutos y ya podía salir de esa situación infernal, por fin había comprado el dichoso regalo y ahora caminaba, tratando de esquivar cada persona que pasaba. Ahora deseaba ser como Kuroko o como Murasakibara, incluso como Aomine. Pensando en ellos, logro ver a lo lejos la alta figura de Murasakibara, así que apresura el paso hasta que llega.

-Llego Furi-chin~-dice el pelimorado, mirando por uno de los lados de la montaña de sus dulces.

-Ah Furihata-kun, podría buscar algún carrito o algo, no creo que podamos cargar esto hasta la casa de Kise-kun-Dice Kuroko, suspirando y tratando de cargar el montón de dulces.

-Esto… acaban de dejar un carro aquí…-el castaño apunta el carro de supermercado que estaba detrás de los dos milagros.

-Ah?-Kuroko pareció concentrarse-Murasakibara-kun dejemos los dulces en eso y nos vamos

-Bueno Kuro-chin~-asiente el pelimorado, siguiendo al peliceleste y deja los dulces en el carro. Mira de reojo al castaño-Furi-chin~ que le compraste a Aka-chin~

?

-Em… es un muñeco y lo otro no lo puedo decir-sonríe Furihata-

-Eh? Furihata-kun se junto mucho con Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun, ¿acaso y compro algo pervertido para usar con Akashi-kun?-Kuroko le mira curioso.

-Ah~ Furi-chin se coloco pervertido~-dice a su vez Murasakibara.

-Qué?! N-no! E-e-eso no!-el castaño se sonrojo al escuchar eso-Mejor vamos que se nos hará tarde-dice tratando de cambiar el tema.

Los otros dos asienten, pero sin dejar de intercambiar miradas cómplices. Cosa que no noto el pobre castaño. Los tres jóvenes caminaban con algo de dificultad con el montón de regalos, dulces y el carrito. Era todo un lió para esas fechas, Murasakibara vio a lo lejos una cabellera verde asi que hizo que los dos más bajos apresuraran el paso. Encontrando a Midorima totalmente perdido en el mar de gente.

-Mido-chin~ se perdió?-dice el pelimorado diciendo lo evidente.

-No me eh perdido nanodayo-se sobresalta el peliverde al escuchar la voz, se gira mirando a los tres.

-Midorima-kun, no mienta, si se le nota-dice Kuroko, levemente divertido.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, quiero darle el regalo a Sei-dice El castaño algo nervioso, mirando la hora.

Kuroko y Murasakibara se vuelven a mirar y Midorima parece algo extrañado. Sin que el castaño se dé cuenta se alejan un poco para hablar.

-Deberíamos llenar la casa de Kise con muérdago-dice Kuroko.

-Para que quieres hacer eso Kuroko?-el peliverde le mira extrañado.

-Mido-chin, tu igual lo sabes que nunca hemos visto sonrojado a Aka-chin~-dice Murasakibara.

-Cierto y esta sería la primera vez-responde el peliceleste.

-Y como piensan hacer eso?-pregunta Midorima.

-Midorima-kun, mándele un mensaje a Kise-kun para que lo haga, Furihata-kun sabe que con el muérdago la pareja debe besarse-dice Kuroko.

-Bueno, bueno-Aunque el peliverde no quiera aceptarlo, igual le entraba curiosidad ver a Akashi sonrojado.

Los tres milagros vuelven al lado de Furihata, este ni cuenta se había dado, asi que vuelven a caminar. Midorima escribe el dichoso mensaje tan rápido como se le permitió y se lo envía a Kise.

En la casa de Kise, Akashi estaba de lo mas enfrascado mirando la habitación. Carraspeando un poco, mira a su alrededor. Notando en la puerta de la habitación a un sonriente Kise que le observaba.

-Akashicchi~~ vamos a adornar la casa~

-Ya la tienes adornaba, Ryota-le responde el pelirrojo.

-Pero falta el muérdago~!-dice el rubio

-No tengo mucho afán de eso…-responde de nuevo Akashi.

-Hasta a Furihatacchi le gustaría ver muérdago

~-suelta de pronto el rubio, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Akashi le apareció un imperceptible sonrojo, de solo pensar que él y Furihata estén debajo del muérdago y que el castaño le besara. Agita su cabeza tan rápido como puede y vuelve a su estado de antes, para luego encaminarse. Escucha unos gruñidos en otra habitación, sabe que es Aomine, peleando con la cinta de regalo. Abre la puerta y lo ve, el moreno estaba mas enrollado con la cinta que el mismo regalo que estaba a su lado. No sabía como Kuroko podía amar a ese idiota.

-Daiki, se supone que la cinta va en el regalo…o tu eres el regalo?-le mira, con una ceja alzada.

-Akashi, sácame esto que tuve un "pequeño" problema y aquí tengo el regalo-el moreno apunta como puede el regalo que estaba dentro de la caja.

-AKASHICCHI~ AOMINECCHI~ AYUDENME A COLOCAR EL MUERDAGO~ -grita Kise, para luego escuchar algo fuerte-WAJAJAKAGFDGS!.

Akashi, suspira y saca al peliazul de ese enredo, simplemente con la tijera y luego ambos bajan al primer piso donde encuentran a Kise en el suelo y el muérdago esparcido. Los otros dos terminan por colocar los arreglos y se sientan a mirar como el rubio aun se retorcía del dolor.

Luego de unos minutos, le llega al celular a Aomine un mensaje de Kuroko. Este lo mira y sonríe divertido luego mira de reojo y le lanza el móvil a Kise quien le el mensaje y mira a Akashi. Los dos más altos sonríen y comparten miradas.

-Ya está todo listo~ -Kise finalmente se había levantado del suelo y ahora se paseaba llevando y trayendo cosas.

-Tetsu me dijo que vienen llegando con Murasakibara, Midorima y Furihata-dice Aomine, allegándose a la puerta.

Escuchan el timbre y Aomine fue el que abre la puerta encontrándose con Kuroko que le miraba levemente divertido. El moreno apunta hacia un muérdago que estaba sobre ellos y luego le roba un beso.

-Mine-chin deja que entremos y después besa a Kuro-chin-alega Murasakibara.

Aomine gruñe algo y deja la pasada. Pero todos se colocaron pendientes cuando ingresa Furihata, completamente conmocionado de ver tanto muérdago colgando a lo largo de la casa y su suerte que justo había uno arriba de Akashi. Asi que se acerca, levemente tímido y toma al pelirrojo por la cintura. Con una sonrisa apunta hacia arriba. Akashi alza la mirada y mira el muérdago, la baja, siendo sorprendido por Furihata que le besa.

El resto de la generación de los milagros, prefirieron ir a otro lado de la casa y deja a la pareja en el living. Prácticamente huyeron en busca de la bendita cámara para sacar fotos a escondidas.

-Kurokocchi donde quedo, donde quedo?!-alegaba en el segundo piso el rubio.

-Estaba en la habitación de Midorima-kun-le responde el peliceleste.

-Si pero la deje en la habitación de Murasakibara, nanodayo-responde a su vez Midorima.

-Que mierda?! Midorima, podíamos haber sacado la foto antes-le reprocha Aomine.

-En que parte de mi habitación la dejaste Mido-chin?-pregunta Murasakibara.

-Encima de tu cama-responde rápido el lanzador de Shutoku.

Entre tropezones llegan los cinco milagros hasta la habitación en donde estaba quedándose el pelimorado, justo mirando en medio de la cama la dichosa cámara fotográfica. Qué pena que se cayeron todos a la vez y no alcanzaron a llegar. Excepto Kuroko que se las arreglo para salir del enredo que tenían sus ex compañeros de equipo, tomo la cámara. Pero primero, lo primero les saco una foto a ellos y luego les ayudo para que salieran de las cintas que habían en la entrada.

Furihata, alarga su mano hasta el regalo que le había comprado a Akashi, iban a avanzar pero de nuevo estaban bajo el muérdago, cosa que el castaño comenzó a agradecer. Volvió a envolver en sus brazos al pelirrojo y le volvió a besar. Sonriendo al ver a Akashi con un sonrojo, lo más divertido que el castaño sabía que no había nadie alrededor asi que podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto.

Esta vez Akashi le devolvió el beso con fiereza, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del castaño, hasta se habían olvidado que estaban en casa de Kise. Ahora que lo pensaba donde diablos se habían metido los otros. Un brillo lo ciega, cierra los ojos creyendo que era la luz de las ampolletas. Aunque si hubiera mirado mejor, hubiera visto a Ryota sacando fotos, junto al resto.

Una vez que se separan ambos jóvenes, se vuelven a mirar. Esta vez estaban deseando tocarse, no simplemente besarse. Vuelven al beso. Aunque nuevamente el destello los cegaba, ambos separaron y se fijaron encontrando un mechón rubio que salió corriendo.

Akashi, mira de soslayo a Furihata. Este último le sonríe, pero antes de que el pelirrojo saliera en busca de sus compañeros para matarlos. Se acerco al oído.

-Bueno, aunque sea navidad, te haré mío-el castaño le muerde el cuello y lo suelta.

Akashi, se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez mas fuerte que antes. Asiente para luego ir en busca del resto de los milagros.

-Chicos, les tengo su regalo de navidad, un entrenamiento de muerte-dice el pelirrojo tan fuerte que hizo reír al castaño.

En cuanto a los milagros escondidos. Ahora se encontraban rezando por su bienestar en la noche de navidad. Digo que se encerraron en la habitación de Murasakibara. Eso si sacaron las fotos que le había sacado a Akashi y ahora las tenían en la laptop de Kise, cuya estaba estratégicamente escondida en un mueble. Hablando de Ryota, lo habían dejado fuera de la habitación y con él la cámara. Sería una fiesta bastante extraña, cuando los compañeros de equipos de la generación milagrosa lleguen, más porque encontrarían a dichos jóvenes prodigios colgando como estandartes.

* * *

_**Ojala les haya gustado, me dio la inspiración así que cuando tuve la oportunidad saque la note XD para escribir jo... debo decir que me jodí con unas palabras que me salio a lo buen chileno(?) ok no es broma pero aun así. **_

_**Tenia ganas de hacer a la Kiseki no Sedai tratando de espiar a su capitán y que le tomaran fotos. Mas porque se me hacia chistoso de pensar lo que pasaría. Aunque la parte mala se la lleven ellos...bueno Kise, la pasaría mal(?)**_

_****__**Eso seria jejeje Feliz navidad o lo que queda de ella TT-TT ya ni se~**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
